


真没装B

by xiaojingtezuka



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaojingtezuka/pseuds/xiaojingtezuka





	1. 真没装B 01

社会发展到今天，性别保护政策已经相当完善，任何行业都禁止性别歧视，演艺界自然也如此。但是，很多偶像艺人的性别还是保密状态。毕竟，猜测自家偶像的性别，是饭和cp饭的一大乐趣。

SixTONES每期视频的评论里，都少不了饭的猜测。不过，争论主要集中在高地、慎太郎和杰西身上。大多数人已经默认，京本大我是omega，田中树是alpha，松村北斗是beta。于是，当这个话题热度已经快要上热搜的时候，他们终于迎来了新的节目企划：在温泉旅行中伪装第二性别。

六人对这种吃力不讨好的企划完全提不起兴趣，直到staff提出，视频放出后由饭来投票，成功隐瞒性别的人，可以得到大奖——一天之内随意支使其他五人。

不知道怀着何种心思，至少六人兴致高昂拍了一天闹了一天。哪怕京本的性别早已是公开的秘密，他还是兴致勃勃装了一天的alpha。夜里开车前往森林深处的温泉旅店时，京本拉着慎太郎吐槽，在这遇到柯南绝对会发生大案子。一直到了旅店前台，京本还没说完天马行空的构思。只是作为体力相对较弱的omega，等待分配房间入住的间隙，他已经变得昏昏沉沉，靠着杰西的肩膀睡着了。

“不行！我不能和京本住一个房间。”北斗紧紧抓住树分配钥匙的手。

“温泉旅店的房间这么紧张，大家都没想到。荒郊野外也没别的地方住。”树在一边宽慰北斗，“虽然北斗作为beta和kyomo住一间是不太好，但是，你不乱来就没事。”

“我不是beta！我是alpha啊！”北斗要疯掉，让自己和一个omega睡一夜，这个omega还是京本大我。

“虽然这次企划是伪装性别，北斗你入戏也太深了。”慎太郎一脸你又来了的表情。

“我真的是alpha！”

“别装了！别装了！反正，最后还是你俩一间。”杰西挥挥手，表示完全不信。

京本被声音吵到，有些不适地蹭了蹭杰西。慎太郎赶紧拍了拍肩膀安抚他，杰西也重新调整了一下坐姿。

“大我最近舞台很累，你们声音小点，别把他吵醒。”高地把树手里的钥匙拿来塞到北斗手里，阻止了这场争吵。

北斗张嘴想说什么，又不知如何解释。其实认真想想，他确实从没表明过第二性别，但是，谁能想到成员全以为他是beta。

“你看kyomo已经困成这样，就算是住一间，他也没空和你尴尬。”树继续劝说。

“北斗你就别挣扎了，我们几个都是alpha，平时再亲近也不能和大我住一间。”杰西也开口劝说。

“我真的也是alpha……”北斗声音越来越弱。

“我从来没有闻过你信息素的味道。”慎太郎突然冒出来一句。

“我的信息素是森林味，你们现在怎么闻都不会觉得是我发出来的啊！”北斗再次感受到绝望。

“大我就交给你了。”杰西果断把京本的脑袋从肩膀上移开，用眼神示意北斗过来。

“我帮你们开门，北斗你就把大我抱回去吧。”高地不给北斗拒绝的机会，直接拉着他往杰西身边走。

空气中飘散着丝丝缕缕薄荷清香，北斗看着窝在床上的京本，不自觉屏住呼吸。经过良好教育的京本，随时注意收敛信息素。只是，最近工作太过劳累，难免有些松懈。

夜深人静，北斗因为紧张反而调动了所有感官，越是克制越是在意，结果连呼吸都跟随了京本的频率。随着薄荷香味的飘散，房间里慢慢融入森林气息。

等北斗回过神，京本毛茸茸的头发已经在蹭自己的下巴。

“这可怕的AO本能！”北斗浑身一抖，想快点远离京本的床。

“别乱动，让我再抱一会。”京本很久没睡得这么甜，家里用习惯的信息素香水，已经不能助眠。这个新的味道，让他异常安心。

不管是缠着京本的时期，还是商业不仲的时期，北斗从来都拿这个前辈没办法。即使现在浑身僵硬，某处越发活跃，北斗还是没有躲开。甚至调整了一下姿势，让京本抱着更舒服，并且让信息素慢慢包裹住京本。

“喜欢……”京本满足地抱紧北斗。

“你……到底知道自己在说什么吗？”明知道是梦话，北斗还是无法控制心跳。

这讨厌的AO本能。

北斗在心里默念无数遍，放佛这样就能说服自己，对京本的冲动，对京本的照顾，对京本的心动，都不过是一个alpha对一个omega的本能。

那我只是亲一下，也可以原谅吧？

当这个念头冒出的瞬间，就再也压不下去。眼里心里都只剩下那近在咫尺的红唇。

“唔……嗯……”

京本有些躲避，因为舌头在口腔搅动的感觉，并不舒服。京本没有挣扎，因为森林的气息，直接安抚了情绪。

北斗亲下去的瞬间，就再也无法摆脱AO本能，进攻是唯一的出路。不管是口腔还是身体，想让薄荷味染上森林气息。手也越来越不受控制，缓缓探进衣服，没轻没重的揉按起来。

“嗯？”京本大我这时候再不醒，怕不是睡着而是昏迷了。

随着亲吻安抚，京本越来越清醒，终于意识到这森林味不是新买的信息素香水，而是来自一个活生生的alpha。

“松村北斗！！！！”京本气到一脚踢过去，“你竟敢标记我？”

“我没有！”北斗吓到散发出更多信息素，“什么都没做。”

“收起来你的信息素！”京本感觉身体越来越燥热，“你生理卫生课没上过吗？”

京本感受到越来越多的信息素，再继续下去，直接就会被带入发-情-期，只能耐着性子说：“唾液！唾液可以临时标记。”

北斗也感受到越来越浓烈的薄荷味，迅速拉开和京本的距离。

“你竟然是alpha？”京本裹着被子缓了很久，“你不会自己都不知道吧？”

“……”

“不对啊，我们学校很重视生理卫生课。你全逃了？”

“……”

“我告诉你，临时标记……”

“别说了……”北斗觉得这一晚发生太多事情，心里有些承受不住。只能慢慢散发信息素，引导京本放松。

“嗯……太困了……明早再说……不许告诉别人，你标记了我。三天，三天就……”京本闭上眼再次睡着的时候，已经挪到了北斗怀里。

“三天啊……”北斗紧了紧怀抱，“明早说不定就被你打死了。”

不过，明早的事情，明早再说吧。


	2. 真没装B 02

早餐后，开始了新一天的录制。

“首先是分组，这次就按性别来分吧？”语气是询问，眼神是肯定，树毫不犹豫继续说，“来看一看昨天的大家都是什么性别。”

“树太狡猾了，根本没让我们拒绝。”慎太郎第一个跳出来反对。

“我昨天的性别可和今天不一样呢。”杰西大声附和。

“慎太郎和杰西一组，都是omega。”树无动于衷。

“杰西！”

“不哭，来抱抱。”

“你俩够了！”树一巴掌一个推了回来。

“我和高地是beta，正好一组。”树促狭一笑，话题转向最后两人，“kyomo和北斗一组，都是alpha。”

被点到名的北斗突然惊醒，微微后退一步，瞅了一眼安静站在身边的京本。能感受到他的呼吸和情绪，能闻到好闻的薄荷味，还掺杂着森林果香。昨天的一切不是梦，北斗抿着嘴，确认真的是临时标记了他。

“没问题哦。”京本平静地回复。

“大我！你有点甜。”杰西突然凑近，想再仔细闻一闻。

北斗觉得腿都要打颤了，杰西不会闻出来信息素变化了吧？

昨天夜里，被信息素安抚的不只是京本，北斗闻着薄荷味睡得也熟。早晨起来，本以为会被清醒的京本狠狠揍一顿，没想到睁眼看到空荡荡的房间。然后，一直到节目录制，都没能和京本单独呆一起。

“杰西，你矜持点，作为omega怎么可以对alpha投怀送抱！”慎太郎拉住了往京本身上贴的杰西。

“啊！我这样是不是不太好？”杰西迅速转身。

京本笑了笑没说话，往北斗的方向跨了一步。

北斗刚松的气又提了起来，感受到京本散发出的热度，抬起一只脚想再退一步，却突然想起脑袋里为数不多的生理卫生课知识——omega被标记以后，渴求alpha的信息素安抚，会尽可能贴近alpha。北斗只好不情愿地往前挪了一步，正好和望过来的京本对上视线。猛地转头，可以掩饰泛红的脸，却掩饰不了标记后的情绪相通。

“噗。”京本愉快地哼起歌。

愉快？北斗简直怀疑自我感知出了问题，被强行标记以后，京本竟然没生气？不可能，肯定是因为omega对于alpha的臣服本能。 

这可怕的AO本能。

这可怕的AO本能。

这可怕的AO本能……

“北斗！和kyomo一组这么兴奋吗？”树把箱子伸到北斗眼前，“我说话都没听见？”

“听见了！”北斗一把抱过来抽签箱子，恨不得整个人缩进去。

树还没来及吐槽，是让你抽签不是让你抱箱子，京本已经自然地伸手从箱子里拿出小球说：“我们是3号。”

“1号打水，2号生火，3号处理食材。”树读完题词版以后，已经无力吐槽。

“让大我做饭，会死人的。”高地忍不住哀嚎。

“至少他还有北斗。让杰西和慎太郎生火才是灾难。”树无比想换一下任务。

“我们还要负责去森林里拾柴吗？”杰西发现了问题。

“高地打水的时候，可以帮忙吧？”慎太郎冲着高地wink。

“我可以撒娇！”杰西酝酿情绪准备开口。

“自己的事情自己做。”不能让他俩得逞，树拉着高地就走。

等四人都进入森林，北斗不得不面对京本。思来想去，真不敢让这位小少爷做什么，看着一堆食材和调料，突然说道：“你……负责拆包装？”

“好啊！”京本拿起袋子就拆了起来。

当北斗开始处理食材以后，就再也顾及不上京本，只是专著眼前的料理。

“哼！”轻微到话筒都没收音。

北斗却感受到了京本语调轻快，想都没想就问出口：“高兴什么？”

“咖喱~咖喱~咖喱！”

这种自然温馨的对话，让北斗极为不适。怎么就能感到他的高兴，感到就算了，为什么要问出来？一边和自己闹别扭，一边却准备了咖喱食材。

一顿饭下来，不管是费尽千辛万苦才打到水的高地和树，还是跑了大半个林子才捡到柴火的杰西和慎太郎，全身上下都是脏兮兮的。当然，在营地负责做饭的北斗也没好多少，只有京本一个人清清爽爽，只是摆摆盘子哼哼歌。

等到晚上可以泡温泉的时候，大家才意识到一个问题，性别不同怎么泡在一个温泉池里？

“来比赛赢取时间吧？”树第一次觉得staff是魔鬼。

“第一名20分钟，第二名15分钟，第三名10分钟，第四名5分钟。”树停顿了一下，继续说道，“第五名3分钟，第六名1分钟。”

“不要……”所有人都拒绝的哼哼着。

“不能让泡完的人等太久？”大家佩服能想出这个理由的staff。

“今天明明一人一间房！根本不需要等！”树还是站在成员这边的。

一人一间！北斗听到这个消息，总有些许遗憾的感觉萦绕在心头。反复思考以后，终于找到合适的理由，大概是优等生的强迫症。毕竟，生理卫生课讲过：被标记的omega在夜间更依赖alpha，如果不睡在一起，omega的情绪波动会非常大。

心不在焉的结果就是，这两天身累心更累的北斗，只泡了一分钟温泉。出来以后，发现没有任何一个成员等他，大家全回了自己的房间。

我到底在想什么？

我到底又在干什么？

北斗发出灵魂质问。


	3. 真没装B 03

拍摄的间隙，北斗又跑去寻找京本，远远看到他和慎太郎玩闹，悄无声息地走过去坐在一旁。看着越聊越开心的两人，伸手拉了京本一下，把他拽到了身边的椅子上。

树对着镜头在说着什么，旁边的京本看向远方，北斗伸手揽着他的腰拉到身边。

“麻耶……”

北斗突然惊醒，没想到梦中一切如此真实，握了握手掌，当时的触感和温度仿佛还在。用力揉了揉脸，想要更清醒一点，睁开眼的时候脑子里冒出来的感慨是：“这段记忆……原来没有忘啊。”

仔细回想品味一下，北斗觉得当时真的是有空就要粘着京本，哪怕只是站在一边看着他，也会异常开心。想着想着，就又想到昨晚的吻。真正去做的时候，荷尔蒙升高，反而感觉不到害羞。现在回想起来，北斗把脑袋缩回了被子里。

“我到底都干了什么啊！”

闻着信息素里的薄荷味道，北斗开始不安，越来越担心京本的状态。其实，alpha都不太重视生理卫生课，倒也不是故意为之。青春期的孩子本就容易轻视这些知识，再加上处于单身状态的alpha实在难以体会书上描述的感受。

被标记的omega会不由自主无法控制的想要贴近alpha，这是什么感觉？

标记后，缺乏alpha的爱抚，会导致omega情绪焦躁低落，又是什么感觉？

临时标记消失前，omega信息素会轻微紊乱，然后导致了什么？

这么多年过去，仍然能够背出书上的一些语句，北斗已经是非常难得的优秀学生。可是，他依然无法理解无法感同身受。在对面房间的京本，是不是会因为临时标记而难过？毕竟，一整天都没能和他有任何肢体上的接触，甚至连信息素都小心翼翼地收敛着。

断断续续睡到天亮，北斗觉得不管omega被信息素影响会怎样，他是体会到标记后的焦躁了。

“一大早，你们在闹什么！”京本的声音从门外传来，紧接着就是啪的一声巨响。

这两天受到惊吓太多，北斗已经做不出任何反应。等树来敲门的时候，他只是用眼神示意了一下对门。

“kyomo好像没睡好，刚才起床气有点大。你快点收拾一下，咱们吃了早饭上车等他。”树轻声解释，生怕再吵到对面。

北斗是一个太过于反省自我的人，他果断把京本的起床气揽到了自己身上。很多年前，京本一旦生气就多少有些不管不顾，当然只是对着熟悉的人发火。最近几年，成熟起来以后，京本变得越来越受柔和。如果调查一下对京本大我的印象，jr们大多会说：“京本看着高冷却意外很好接近。”

早餐匆匆吃过，北斗只想快点上车占位子。平时，京本都坐在最后一排的车窗边，不是靠着高地，就是靠着杰西，今天无论如何，也要让他靠着自己。北斗这么想着，一下坐到了后排中间。

慎太郎上车看到北斗的位置，满脸惊讶，嘴张了又合，还是没有多说什么，只是默默坐在了第一排。

“大我，你上车再睡一会吧？”高地有些担忧，京本的脸色实在太差了。

“嗯。”京本有气无力的回应。

“唉？北斗。”杰西刚开口，就被后面的京本催促。

“杰西，上去再说，我想快点坐下。”

北斗紧张地挪动，把杰西让到了里面，有点担心京本会要求换位或者坐到慎太郎旁边。结果，京本只是抬头看了他一眼，就坐在了旁边。

“今天回去以后，还有别的工作，大家没休息好的话，在车上补一觉吧。”树小声提醒行程后，车厢陷入沉静。

车开出去十分钟，杰西也终于收了手机闭眼休息。北斗缓缓吐出一口气，微微侧头看到京本贴着玻璃，整个人窝在座位上。不管是紧皱的眉头，还是抿着的嘴，以及交握着的双手，都让他显得可怜兮兮。

看到的瞬间，北斗本能想散发信息素安抚京本，却硬生生止住——京本说，不能告诉成员他被自己标记了。委屈的情绪泛上心头，只能紧咬下唇让自己不要多想。闭上眼把京本的手轻轻覆住，等体温趋同后，一根一根摩挲着手指。不知过了多久，身边人的呼吸逐渐平稳绵长，才敢睁眼。

北斗发现了京本嘴角上的笑容，却没发现自己也扬起了相同的弧度。

“kyomo，你先在乐屋躺一会，等轮到你了我来喊。”慎太郎把京本的包放好，出门前嘱咐到。

“嗯。”京本比了个手势，就又陷入昏睡状态。

北斗推开乐屋门的时候，仿佛又回到了两天前，只是这次的薄荷味中混入了森林气息。而他弯下腰靠近京本的时候，心里也无法默念AO本能了。

因为，北斗十分镇定并且清醒。

“抱歉。不太想让森林味道消散呢。”

在京本再次被吻醒之前，北斗又一次临时标记了他。


	4. 真没装B 04

明明没有相爱，为什么亲吻会停不下来？

北斗内心深处开始拒绝相信——一切都是因为信息素。

被北斗压在身下的京本不再是毫无反应，脖颈微微前倾，伸出舌尖舔抵回应。京本享受着被alpha信息素包裹的舒适感，眼睛眯起一条缝，双手慢慢环住北斗的腰。

当信息素越来越浓郁的时候，北斗睁开眼正好对上了京本的眼睛。

“呃！”北斗想要站起来，却被京本抱着无法动弹。

想要逃离，这个念头无限放大，北斗僵硬着身体后退。但是，京本却不放他离开，紧紧箍着。

“松村桑这次是因为什么标记我？”京本语气不善。

“……”

“上次也没来得及问呢。”

“你生气……呃……”北斗对上京本，每次都无法组织语言。

“无缘无故被标记两次，我不该生气？”

“不是…是要安抚！信息素影响！”北斗脱口而出，慌乱的神色不加掩饰。

“哦。是吗？”京本别过头，松了力道，重新陷回沙发里。

北斗太久没见过这样的京本了，私下的、不掩饰脾气的京本。北斗刚接触京本的时候，是主动进攻的类型，只知道不停前进，想和他再亲近一点再亲近一点。不知道什么时候，北斗变成了躲避后退的类型，无法和京本主动交谈，呆在一起就充满了尴尬。

但是，面对这种情境，到底是向前还是后退，北斗突然没了主意。

“kyomo！”慎太郎的声音从远处传来。

北斗强迫自己离开沙发。

“啊！北斗也在啊！”慎太郎推门进来，随意打声招呼，继续喊道，“kyomo，轮到你了，快点起来。”

“嗯。知道了。”

“你换了新的信息素香水？”慎太郎凑近闻了一下，“这个味道和你的信息素很配呢！这样晚上就能休息好了吧？”

“谁知道能用到什么时候呢。”京本大大方方回应。

“你还真是辛苦了。”慎太郎边说边看了北斗一眼。

“我先回去了。”北斗心虚又慌乱，趁着这个机会，转身就去了停车场。

天色渐渐暗下来。

咚咚，叩车窗的声音微小却足够叫醒北斗。

“hi…”放下车窗以后，见到staff有些不好意思的样子。

“怎么了？”北斗揉着太阳穴，努力清醒过来。

“不好意思，松村桑，能不能请你载京本桑一程？”staff鞠躬道歉，解释了一通。

“不用道歉，谁也没想到会有这种意外。我送他回去就好。”北斗下车往电梯方向走去。

“京本桑还在乐屋。我带……”

“我已经下来了，是北斗送我回家吗？”京本从电梯出来，冲着staff笑着说，“正好他也顺路，你就别自责了。”

“给你们添麻烦了。”

“好啦！好啦！这么晚了，你也快点下班吧！”京本冲staff挥挥手，抓起北斗熟门熟路就上了车。

两个人没有一句对话，北斗沉默地开着车，最后竟然开到了自家门口。

“对不起。”

“麻烦你了，我打车回去就行。”

“不是，我送你。”北斗按住京本的肩膀。

“这个不用道歉。”京本转过身，直视北斗。

“对不起。”

“你是为什么道歉？”

京本单手撑在方向盘上，伸出舌尖舔了北斗的嘴唇后，并没有加深这个吻。

“我不知道。”北斗闭上了眼睛，撬开京本的双唇。

密闭的空间内，京本先释放了信息素，清爽的薄荷味不仅没让人清醒，反而让人更加沉迷。

北斗终于展现出alpha的强势，解开安全带，把京本按向自己，散发出浓烈的信息素，让他无法动弹。随着信息素的交融，仅仅是亲吻无法让人满足，北斗的手开始抚摸京本颈后部的腺体。

“京本。”北斗结束了这个吻。

“嗯？”京本有些意识模糊。

“对不起，我还没办法回答你。”北斗无法欺骗他，也无法欺骗自己，微微停顿以后，继续说，“对不起，我还不知道答案。但是……”

“但是……”京本还没来得及问出口。

“不想让森林味道消散啊……”

北斗侧过身，咬住了京本的腺体。

“慎太郎。我好像做了一件很可怕的事情。”北斗给慎太郎发了一条信息后，把躺在一边的京本抱到怀里，就死死盯着手机屏幕。

这次标记让京本昏睡了过去，北斗便干脆利落把人抱回了家，等扔上床以后，才怂了起来。想来想去，只能也只敢给慎太郎发消息。

慎太郎：“你做了什么？”

等了几秒又发来：“北斗不可能做坏事的，是发生了什么吗？”

北斗：“我是alpha……”

慎太郎：“……”

慎太郎：“所以，你标记了omega？”

慎太郎：“开玩笑的。”

北斗：“我真的标记了一个omega。”

“北斗！你大晚上开这种玩笑干嘛？”慎太郎忍不住直接拨来电话。

“没有开玩笑。”北斗走到阳台后才接了电话，“我真的是alpha，也真的标记了omega。”

“你……”

“是临时标记。”北斗打断慎太郎的话。

“还好……”那边慎太郎还没来得及缓一口气，又被打断。

“我临时标记了京本。”北斗趁着勇气还在，直接说出口。

“……”慎太郎深吸了几口气，也没能说出话。

“真的……”

“你真的是alpha？还标记了kyomo？”慎太郎有些犹豫地问。

“我……强迫他的……”北斗有些难以启齿。

“咳咳咳！你强迫？”慎太郎被口水呛到。

“信息素，omega很难抗拒alpha的信息素压制吧？”北斗终于问出了最想问的话，“慎太郎，我用信息素强迫他。以后，要怎么办？”

“我不知道你们到底发生了什么。”慎太郎斟酌用词，“只是说一些个人建议，你可以考虑听一听。”

“你最了解京本，能给我建议最好。”

“嗯……感情上的问题，只能靠你自己。但是，等你正视自己的内心以后，我建议……你可以多看看AO知识，以及最新研究。”


	5. 真没装B 05

相同的梦境，京本无数次光临。那是冬日午后，街上没有太多人，被拉着往前走的京本，看不清前面人的面容，仅看到温暖的阳光，感受不到手上的温度，仅知那是无法挣脱的力度。

“有一家新开业的餐厅，咖喱非常好吃。”

声音依然没有传来，只是存在于京本的记忆里。

“你怎么发呆了，快走。”

猛地一拉，京本撞到了前面人的身上。

“唉？”

京本瞪大了眼睛，不一样，以前从没继续梦下去过。

“你没事吧？”

微凉的手触到额头，北斗担忧的表情在眼前放大。

“没事。”

京本赶紧站直身体，北斗再次拉起他的手，继续往前跑。

这一瞬间，阳光照射的温暖，风吹来的清冷，以及交握的双手，甚至是没有变声的北斗的声音，都不再只是记忆，京本从梦中感受了真实冬天的温晴。

抱着被子滚了两圈，躲开透过窗帘缝隙的阳光，京本满足地哼了几声，终于不情不愿的坐了起来。陌生的房间，熟悉的味道，这几天发生的事情终于回到了脑子里。看着空荡荡的房间，即使知道北斗今天有个人行程，京本还是撒气一般把枕头砸向了门口。

接到了慎太郎的电话的时候，京本刚毫不客气地使用完北斗的洗漱用品，正在摸着后颈上的牙印发呆。

“kyomo！你和北斗到底怎么回事？”

“他告诉你的速度倒是挺快。”

“感觉他被吓到了。”慎太郎停顿了一下，继续说，“我也被吓到了，一夜都没睡着！”

“好啦好啦！你没多说什么吧？”难得听到慎太郎撒娇，京本的语气柔和许多。

“没，我什么都没说，就是让他自己想清楚。”

“那就好，明天他差不多也该知道了。”京本的声音充满愉悦。

“我还是再睡一觉吧。”慎太郎本能觉得不掺和比较好。

北斗结束工作回到家里已是深夜，看到京本已经离开，微叹一口气，无法忽视内心的失落。打开灯看到乱糟糟的房间，北斗半天没回过神。当打扫进行了一小时，他简直后悔，昨天就应该真上，让京本下不了床就不会有这种破坏力了。

收拾到的每一个地方，都有京本留下的信息素味道，北斗越是浮想联翩，越是无法停止。身体的热度达到顶峰的时候，他看到镜子中的自己——心中的感情可以欺骗，身体的反应可以无视，眼中的爱意却无法遮掩。

少年时的情谊总是轻易就烟消云散，一定要给两人的疏远找个理由，北斗都难以用语言去表述清楚。或许是工作交集越来越少，或许是性别分化产生了距离，又或者是SixTONES组成以后的成长磨合。但是，北斗很清楚，开口说出不仲的那瞬，是有着不甘的。无法回到少年时的亲密，也无法像新熟悉的成员一般，一切都被时间隔开了，尴尬又憋屈。

镜子的人一直在意着京本大我，镜子里的人现在爱上了京本大我。镜子可以如实照映出一切，北斗承认。

“啊！怎么办啊！就那样不明不白的标记他了。”

北斗一边懊恼用信息素强迫京本，一边又庆幸没让别人先下手，想来想去，睡前最后的念头是佩服自己敢咬那一口。

第一次差点迟到，北斗觉得再这样折腾下去，肯定要影响工作，无论如何也要和京本说清楚。

“不就是表白，没什么可怕的。”虽然嘴里这样念叨，实际上，却是小心翼翼靠近乐屋。

“staff通知大家把证明性别的资料发来，再确定视频的剪辑方案。”树的声音从门内传来。

“啊！”杰西大叫了一声。

已经准备推门的北斗，被吓得站在了门口。

“杰西，你叫什么呢！”高地也被吓了一跳。

“北斗，是alpha？”杰西拿着资料看向京本。

“嗯。”京本笑眯眯点头。

“慎太郎！我是在做梦吧？”杰西有些不确定。

“是。”慎太郎笑嘻嘻回答。

“别闹了！北斗真的是alpha？”树和高地也赶紧翻看资料。

“kyomo！你知道？”树第一个发现问题。

“温泉旅行时候，房间是你安排的吧？”京本托着下巴，笑得非常开心。

杰西突然按住京本，深深吸了几口气。站在门口的北斗，差点控制不住想打杰西的冲动。

“你被标记了？”杰西闻出了信息素变化。

“嗯。”京本没有否认。

“不是。我头有点晕。”树觉得一切都和说好的不一样。

“我都不知道该说恭喜还是该骂你。”高地无力吐槽。

“是啊！之前是你信誓旦旦说北斗是beta的吧？”杰西回想起那段鸡飞狗跳的日子。

“当时京本妈妈还专门来找我，让我好好劝劝kyomo。”树插嘴。

“我妈竟然找过你，她说什么了？”京本怀疑地看着树。

“别问了。”往事不堪回首，树从来没想过会被同学的家长直接问，你对我家儿子什么感觉。天知道，他吓到几天吃不好睡不好，一度怀疑自己有无意识调戏omega的习惯，一直回想是什么举动冒犯了京本。

“京本爸爸也找过我，说你喜欢上一个beta，还坚决要进行信息素抵抗训练。”杰西继续说，“托我平时多注意下你的状况。”

“你到底为什么会认为北斗是beta？”慎太郎终于问出了最关键的问题。

京本的回答是什么，北斗已经顾及不到，太多的信息在脑子里炸开。他神情恍惚地走向楼梯间，想整理一下思路。京本认为他是beta，京本爸爸说他喜欢上一个beta，京本喜欢……

“信息素抵抗训练是什么？“北斗突然抓住了一个关键信息，脑子里也回想起慎太郎前天晚上的建议——你可以多看看AO知识，以及最新研究。

网络时代的好处，有智能机就能随时补充知识。最新研究不好找，基础知识还是十分详细。

唾液亲吻的临时标记，对omega的影响微乎其微。除非是信息素抵抗训练后，又重新接受alpha信息素的omega，才会产生异常反应。

还是信息素抵抗训练吗？

北斗冷静下来以后，觉得一切的关键都在这里。表白的事情，似乎应该缓一缓，京本那种开心的样子，让北斗隐约猜到了一些真相。


	6. 真没装B 06

北斗一旦冷静下来，就不是京本能够左右的了。推门进入乐屋，他只是诚恳地为第一次迟到道歉，却从头至尾没看京本一眼。

京本感受到北斗的信息素，想离他近一点，又不好直接表明。“为什么不和我对视！”没能问出口，staff就催着开工。

一整天，北斗和京本的距离感刚刚好，不远不近。一切都和之前一样，仍旧是不仲的一天。晚上结束工作，北斗甚至没和成员道别，直接开车回家。一方面，北斗想回去好好研究下信息素抵抗，另一方面，京本的欺骗，他不是毫不在意。人在认清感情以后，总会变得有些矫情，一点小事就能放大出无数委屈。

网络上搜出许多论文，北斗感到头大，总不能把这些都研究一遍吧？不抱希望地往下翻着网页，突然看到一对情侣的博客，更新分类中就有『信息素抵抗训练』一项。

2019.5.10

下定决心要一起参加信息素抵抗训练，果然比想象中还要痛苦。前辈们都来安慰开导我们，说只要咬牙坚持过7天，会轻松起来。

2019.5.16

差点坚持不下去，我告诉他，只要再坚持一天，就会轻松起来。其实，我的内心也在怀疑，真的会轻松吗？

2019.5.20

今天在酒吧碰到了一个alpha，他的信息素对我们没有丝毫影响，真是太开心了。明天一定要详细给大家介绍下“信息素抵抗训练”。

2019.5.21

众所周知，AO的本能，目前没有任何科学技术可以阻隔。因此，对于被强行标记的omega来说，即使永久标记可以消除，心理伤害却无法消除。

当omgea和alpha选择了同性或者beta伴侣，那就意味着一生都要与AO本能和信息素进行对抗。

就像我和伴侣都是omega，为了不被alpha的信息素影响，也为了不被强行标记，选择努力进行信息素抵抗训练。

上面这些听来，或许会让你们也万分心动，但不得不泼个冷水，实际上，痛苦和副作用是无法避免的。

早期最为明显的副作用就是，体力下降，感知力下降，睡眠障碍。这个时期的长短，根据每个人的体质不同，一般需要3-5年。

或许这样冷静描述让你们无法产生同感，具体来说的话，比如：即使不太强烈的运动，也会产生几日都无法消退的肌肉酸痛；需要调动全部注意力，才可以对周边事物有敏锐反应；这3-5年的每个夜晚都沉浸在无法逃离的噩梦中。

这还只是副作用的一小部分，前辈们也有过更可怕的经历。

如此痛苦艰难的训练，自然有人坚持不下去，只是那样会更加痛苦。

训练隔绝了信息素以后，对于alpha的强行标记，会产生排斥反应，这也是大家选择参加训练的初衷。所以，训练后再次接受信息素，就如同水库蓄满水，却突然被炸个窟窿。嗜睡，不安，脾气暴躁，各种不良反应会爆炸式出现。

哎…只希望放弃的人，能够遇到温柔可靠的伴侣，在标记初期，会耐心陪伴吧！

北斗攥着鼠标的手越来越紧，看到最后一句的时候，颤抖着给慎太郎拨电话。

“慎太郎…京本的电话…”北斗的语调里带上了哭腔，才意识到泪已经滴在了键盘上。

“你别急啊！”慎太郎在北斗回家以后，就意识到问题不对，想直接告诉北斗真相，却被京本狠狠训了一顿。

“不！京本的地址，发给我！”北斗不想再继续逃避。

“kyomo住的地方离你家不远，你别急，慢慢过去。”慎太郎再次强调。

“谢谢。对不起。”

“前半句收了，后半句就算了。”


	7. 真没装B 07

按了很久门铃，却没有任何动静。北斗不合时宜地想到，一直强调两人是不仲，这却是京本第一次拒绝自己。

“旁边的信箱里有钥匙，密码是你的生日。”被慎太郎的短信再次拯救，他已经不知道更愧疚能是什么感觉。

京本家意外干净整洁，但过于空旷冷淡。北斗一眼就看出他并不在客厅，顺着信息素往卧室的方向走去，动作非常轻缓，害怕惊吓到屋内的人。推开的瞬间，对上了京本的眼睛，含着眼泪委屈又倔强。北斗心痛到说不出话，进行信息素隔绝训练的时候，他是不是也这种表情？小心翼翼坐上床，北斗伸手把人搂过来，本以为京本会抵抗，没想到他顺从地靠在了肩上。

沉默在房间蔓延，信息素在悄悄融合。当森林气息越来越浓郁，北斗发现京本并没有放松，反而越来越紧张。需要说点什么，北斗想要道歉想要表白，却觉得言语无法重过京本所做一切的深情。感受到锁骨上一阵刺痛，北斗倒抽一口气却放任京本继续，渐渐地，啃咬变成了亲吻舔舐。

“你总是这样温柔。”京本把头藏起来，眼泪浸湿了北斗的上衣，“所以，就算很卑鄙，知道你是alpha，还是想用信息素控制你。”

“为什么到现在了，还要说谎？”北斗把人抱起来，让京本坐在他的腿上，坚持不懈散发信息素包裹着他。一直以来，全是被京本引导着，太过顺风顺水，北斗现在才体会到被心爱的omega拒绝的痛苦和慌乱。

“你才是最温柔的人吧？在这样的情况下，都给我离开的余地。”北斗摩挲着京本颈后的腺体，搂得更紧。

微小的颤动没躲过北斗，泛红的耳尖出卖了京本，丝丝缕缕薄荷气息开始飘散。北斗脸也跟着红起来，却再不会说口是心非的伤人话语。

“喜欢你，京本桑。”北斗语气温柔又坚定。

“嗯……”京本没有更多的回应，上扬的音调不由自主。

“抱歉。虽然这样的气氛不应该继续说下去。”北斗低下头，亲吻落在京本的头顶，继续说道，“但是，不想和你之间再有误会和欺骗。还难受吗？对不起，不该在标记后赌气跟你疏远。”

“你……”京本憋出了一点声音，害怕泄露情绪。

“不小心偷听到你们在乐屋讲话，那时候还不知道你做了什么经历了什么。高兴你喜欢我的同时，也生气被你骗得团团转。”

京本猛地退开，咬着唇不让眼泪落下，双手撑住北斗的肩膀，质问：“你是同情还是愧疚？我不需要！”

北斗眼里有爱意、心疼、怜惜，却找不到同情和愧疚。看懂这一切的京本，脸更红了，错过视线不敢继续对视。这样的京本，让北斗回想起更多过去的事情。

京本刚刚分化成omega的时候，开始减少与大家的接触。北斗却不愿同喜欢的前辈产生隔膜，时不时就出现在京本面前，甚至骗他说自己是beta，没必要那么在意第二性别。一起逛街的时候，京本也是红着脸不愿对视，小声嘟囔着：“有些事情跟性别根本没关系。”当初什么都不懂的北斗，现在终于想起了一切的根源。

北斗把京本的脸转过来，强迫他与自己对视：“明明是我先招惹的你，不是吗？”

当年的谎言，就是为了不择手段的接近他，直接的追求表白会被赶走，那就装作朋友后辈的憧憬，装久了甚至把自己都骗了。因为北斗一旦认定了，就不存在放弃的可能。同样，北斗了解京本，正如了解自己。京本对于认定的事，也都是全力追寻，不管是加入J家，还是选择转学，甚至是进行信息素抵抗训练。

“我爱你。”北斗郑重地表白。

京本抬手把北斗的眼睛遮上，等脸上温度稍微降了降才上前吻了过去。唇舌交缠，京本彻底放开了信息素，强势地进攻骚扰着北斗。热度逐渐上升，只是亲吻开始无法满足彼此，京本终于放下手去解北斗的裤子，却坏心眼地从胸口一路摸下去。

北斗挑挑眉，甚至把腿叉开，摆出请君自取的态度。但是，一只手解腰带的难度，不是京本这种没经验的人可以挑战的。京本尝试很久，急到身体热度又上升了一个层次，才不得不转战拉链。狭小的缝隙，只能通过几根手指，京本隔着内裤按压北斗的性器，能够感受到手下的温度和硬度在产生变化。

这样的碰触太过奇怪，北斗忍不住把人往上抱了抱，空出一只手配合着解开了腰带。京本一点没跟他客气，直接拉下来内裤握上去。轻吟声泄出口腔，分不清是谁发出，身体紧贴摩擦，分不清是谁温度更高。北斗感觉下身越来越硬，空气中口腔中充满了薄荷味，京本不得章法的抚摸，不再是享受而是折磨。

“京本。”

“嗯…别说话！”

京本微微伸直腿跪坐起来，扭动了两下，宽松的运动裤就半落不落的挂在胯上。空不出手脱去裤子，京本有些不满地踢了北斗一下。北斗把京本的运动裤连着内裤一起扯下，感受到他下身滴出的汁液洒落在腿上和床上，濡湿了床单。紧接着把他上身的T恤卷到腋下，手捏上了已然挺立的乳尖。

“嗯…”

京本不安分地坐回北斗腿上，使两人的下身紧贴，手无法全部握住，就把北斗的性器往股间送。被柔软的臀瓣包裹夹放的感觉，让北斗忍不住想快点进入。

“快点！”京本催促。

“躺下来，害怕弄疼你。”

北斗把京本推倒在床上，抓住他的双手举过头顶，防止他再有奇怪的举动。然后把京本整个人翻了过去，从背后压上去，性器插入他的两腿之间，同时拍了拍他的大腿，示意夹紧。京本倒是十分配合，乖乖夹紧了大腿，感受到北斗性器的形状和热度后，才开始感到害羞。

“后悔也来不及了。”北斗敏锐捕捉到京本的情绪，不给他多想的机会，咬噬他颈后的腺体。

“嗯…谁后悔了！”京本颤抖着身体和声音，把腿夹得更紧了。

北斗扯过枕头垫在京本的身下，挤按他的双腿，以便性器得到更加紧致的体验。直到京本的大腿被摩到快要红肿，北斗才恋恋不舍地抽插了最后几下缓解欲望，开始探索他身后的世界。虽然没有进入发情期，omega的后穴也自动分泌出液体，北斗没费力就深入了两指。后穴被探入撑开，京本再也无法冷静，颤抖着放松了两腿，方便北斗的进一步动作。随着手指的进出挤按，信息素越来越浓郁，omega彻底为alpha敞开了身体。

“我想看着你……”京本把脑袋埋在被子里，闷闷出声。

北斗心里一紧，轻轻把他搂起来转过来，安抚性地亲吻着他的嘴唇。

京本也觉得这时候突然失落，也太过矫情，主动抬起双腿缠上了北斗的腰。北斗一边亲吻，一边扶着性器往京本的后穴送，没有受到任何阻碍，就被京本包容进去。

“北斗！”京本的尾音差点破掉。

“乖，放松。”

北斗觉得这时候还做君子，就真的不配当alpha了，无视京本的喘息惊呼，顺着本能往深处捅去。京本从来没有受过这样的刺激，本来挂在北斗腰上的腿，被撞击地无力维持，松松垂下来。

即使是相容性很好的AO，对于第一次性爱，也往往会有着各种各样的不完美。北斗在开始律动以后，便无暇顾及京本的感受，只能不断抖动着腰，前前后后快速摩擦顶撞。京本再也没了最初的从容与强势，只能随着北斗的动作和信息素上下浮沉，前端也在没有抚慰的情况下，撒出斑斑点点。

“北斗……”

“我在。大我。”

北斗终于叫出京本名字的时候，性器也顶到了正确的位置上。心理和生理双重刺激，使得京本失声迎来高潮，后穴里热度达到顶峰，大量液体涌出。北斗没能忍住，按住他的腰更加快速冲刺，在京本清醒过来以前也射了出来。享受着高潮的余韵，两个人搂在一起不愿动弹。

京本突然翻身趴在北斗的身上，轻笑出声：“第一次做爱就能同时高潮的情侣，可是不多呢。”

北斗瞬间脸红，半天不知道怎么回应，只能虚张声势：“闭嘴！”

京本委屈地看着北斗：“不是情侣吗？”

“是……”即使知道这个人是装的，北斗还是不忍心。

“那是不舒服吗？”京本继续追问。

北斗感觉没有被愧疚和心痛打倒，要被羞耻感打倒了，却还是小声回应：“舒服……”

“那松村桑，想不想更舒服一点呢？”

北斗再次翻身把京本压在身下的时候想：自己看人一向很准，这次果然也没看错，京本大我这个人真的是会蹬鼻子上脸的，只不过自己也喜欢就是了。


End file.
